Revenge and Regret---True Blood Season 7 episode 5
by angie9281
Summary: Andy finally reaches the breaking point, wanting to avenge the loss of three of his daughters. Sookie and company try to stop him from making a decision that would be one that would have devastating consequences.


**Chapter 1**

Bill had been about to go to Sookie's house after hearing about the incident with Sarah Newlin. As it was, he had had trouble of his own with Andy Bellefleur arriving on scene about ten minutes ago, shots being fired into the night sky to gain the attention of the vamp. He had already been tasked with helping Jason get Sookie out of the clutches of the mad woman and now, here he was on his property, gun at the ready. With silver bullets of course.

"I don't want any trouble Andy." Bill said as he stood on his porch, Andy keeping his weapon pointed at the vampire.

"This is long overdue. I got to thinking tonight that you and that red head of yours, you got away with killing three of my daughters. Adeline convinced me to let things go at first, that things were bad enough with the tainted true blood and that crap but….time for some justice. I want to know where she is. Jessica."

There was a tense silence as Sookie and Eric came onto the scene. Both looked exhausted and as concerned as he was for her well being, bill was in no position to make any moves. "Andy, I know this is probably a long time coming but-"

Andy's face turned red and even under the porch lighting, everyone could definitely see that. "a long time coming? You go out and put out a best selling book while I am left to grieve over three girls that are now resting in my back yard while the kid your Jessica didn't kill is even today still horrified by their loss. And you get to go on tv and promote a book? Sookie, stay back, I don't want you getting hurt." he saw out of the corner of his eye Sookie walking timidly towards him, Eric right next to her.

"Look, I know he did some bad things in the past but it wasn't Jessica's fault. That blood Bill drank-"

"you already told me about all that crap about the blood how it turned him into some super vamp with a dangerous streak. More dangerous from what I clearly know. You say he's back to 'normal'? I have been waiting many months for this night and I just….wish for the pain to go away. For this to have closure." he started to shake a bit.

"Andy, I know its tough, it took me a long time to trust him again after the things he did and said to me under the influence of that bitch. But it was also because of her he was able to save vampires from that terrible camp. And I think I may have a suggestion to help end this here and now."

Glowering at her, Andy snapped. "You think I'll just let him use that hypnotizing power of his and make me forget about my girls? So I can go on with my life and I never get justice for them?"

Sookie and Bill shared a glance while Eric rolled his eyes. "It could end this here and now if you'll just go along with the glamouring." Eric said simply.

"I don't recall asking you your opinion." Andy snapped as Eric was a blur, reappearing right in front of his face.

"And I don't think you realize just who you're dealing with. I know that I will not let you shoot him, no matter what has happened in the past. I have better things I had in mind to do tonight besides dealing with you." he looked at Sookie briefly before looking hard at the sheriff. "So?"

Andy looked as if he were about to let the gun drop downwards and so the Viking stepped backwards. "I can't let this go." with that he pulled the trigger and as the bullet made contact, he produced a net of silver. Police backup sped onto the scene as they released some silver bullets, striking Eric and taking him down. With Sookie distracted, Andy nodded at the half dozen officers that had some. But they looked surprised as instead of putting the vampire in a patrol car, safely silvered, he dragged him into Bill's house and slammed the door shut.

**Chapter 2**

"Jason told me all about this place and having to silver you once here before and looky here, silver still all over as if it's not been used since." Andy wasted no time single handedly putting the netted Bill on one of the beds within the large silver barred cell and placing several lengths of silver over him. He had tempted fate by daring to take down the vampire himself and Andy knew his luck could run out at any time. But now, with Bill secure on the bed, he felt he had control over things. Sliding the cell door shut and pleased as he saw it was locked, he made sure his gun was full of the silver bullets., he made sure that the door leading down into the holding area of the house was closed and locked. Then a voice came clear as a bell on the intercom system.

"Andy? Andy?" Sookie was sounding desperate even through the slight tinny sound that was added to h voice through the intercom. "This does not have to go down like it is…..I know you've suffered-"

"I've sure as hell have suffered! And all the while, your ex here makes a good chunk of money writing some self absorbed book about being a so called god? He has never for a moment truly been sorry for his little precious Jessica killing three of my daughters and I think if he had his way, Adeline would have long since joined them in the cemetery. He is a cold unfeeling creep and you may think he's changed after losing those extra powers of his, but I don't see him as anything more than a monster who would hunt me and my family down."

"Andy, I am part of your family and if I could go back and stop Jess from doing what she did, I truly would have. I am very sorry for what happened but it was months ago and nothing can undo. The best we can do is try to move on." Bill said in a weak voice, the silver keeping him firmly on the bed, keeping his energy level to a bare minimum.

Wheeling around to face the shackled vampire, Andy was red in the face with anger. "I don't want to hear another word out of you or I will add more silver to you….or worse."

"Andy, please. You're not cruel. You've been a good sheriff, though you certainly have been far from perfect. Let him go and no one here will think any less of you. What do you think your daughter would think about this? She forgave Jess for what happened…." Sookie trailed off, a idea hitting her like a load of bricks. "I may be able to get this ended here without any more people being hurt."

"I seriously doubt that." Andy replied and hitting a button, he shut off communication over the intercom. Slumping into a rolling office chair that was one of the few remaining items from the days when the underground holding cell was doubled as a laboratory, Andy took his gun into his hand. Fingering the trigger as he pointed it in the direction of the trapped vampire, he knew how very easily he could end it all. Here and now. But there was something that the Stackhouse girl had said that had taken away some of his nerve, had planted some doubts. But he was not about to leave the basement. Not until he had come to the end of this situation one way or another.

**Chapter 3**

He had not been pleased to be sent out to look for Jessica and the fairy girl, preferring to make sure of Sookie's safety. But it was for her sake alone that Eric had agreed to fetch them and bring them here to the scene of the standoff. Adeline had her reservations as she opened the door when she heard the knock, opening it to find the very vampire who had bitten her one dark night standing there. But as scared as she was a little of the Viking, she had been assuaged by her new friend and fellow fairy Sookie that he was a friend not a enemy. Which was good enough for Adeline as she knew that she had the power of her own to attack should she need to defend herself. Jessica was more than eager to come to the scene as she was found partying in Shreveport with James. Hearing how the standoff was at a standstill, she had been all too willing to fly with the Viking back to Bon Temps. And so here they were, the new additions to the party.

"I think this could work." Sookie said to the two girls. "I know Andy is a good man and he is not a murderer. But he's certainly been through enough that I think its possible he could snap and lose control. I need you, Adeline to speak to him and Jess…..well, try to say whatever you think will help calm Andy down."

They both nodded as Jessica approached the newly installed intercom. "Andy? it's me, Jess. Look, I know I'm not one of your favorite people but…" she frowned. "I think he shut it off from his end."

"Nope. I hear you just fine." Andy barked through the intercom. "I just needed a few moments of quiet to think."

"Is Bill ok?" Jessica couldn't help but ask.

"A little bloody and shiny in silver but he's fine for now." replied Andy, anger rising in his voice.

Realizing that this was starting off badly before she could really begin to try to talk sense into him, Jessica needed to put things back on course. "Andy, I know you will hate me forever and would like nothing more than to kill me too. But I was inconsolable that night after I realized what I did. Four faeries in the room with a young vampire? It was impossible to resist and I just couldn't stop myself. I tried, I really did." she started to sob as she was taken back to that night as she stood in shock looking at the carnage in the living room that she caused. "And Bill did send me to get the girls for him but he was trying to help save the vampires and I know him. He would not have let them die."

Andy frowned and looked at Bill who was listening to the entire exchange intently. "Are you sure about that? Cause from what I hear, that blood turned him a little cold and callous. I even met that version of Bill when he came by in the day time to offer hollow condolences to me and my family."

"I was not myself then but I am now and I really do not believe that even then, that fateful night, I would have done anything to harm your daughters." he tried to move, to sit up, desperate to prove himself to the officer, his kin and former friend. "You can be the better man here and end this peacefully and I will not force you to accept my apologies or olive branch. All I want is peace and a resolution to this."

There was a few moments of silence. Andy thought to the time when he had been altered by abusing vampire blood. It had certainly changed him and he was not proud of many of his actions during that time. It was said that people in glass houses should not throw stones. So was he really better than the vampire was? Both had been changed by a substance that could have destroyed them and all they cared about. And now, they were at the brink of a deadly resolution, a resolution that was completely in the hands of Andy Bellefleur himself.

**Chapter 4**

Jason got to the scene as fast as he could, making sure his sister was alright before turning his attention to trying to diffuse the volatile situation. Being brought up to speed on the details and how Jess and Adeline ad been brought in to try to help talk Andy down from his clearly volatile anger. "I don't know much about hostage situations guys. What I do know is we can't just go into the building. He may snap and by the time we get down in the basement, well, there won't be anything to save I guess." Jason raked hand through his hair.

"I've been wanting to storm the house since we got here. I had other plans for this evening but leave it to Bill to screw it all up." Eric leaned against a tree and rolled his eyes. Sookie said nothing but gave him a look that made him arch and eyebrow.

"I know we can end this peacefully. Maybe if I were to go inside and talk to him. Face to face. With his daughter." Sookie said to her brother as Jess and Adeline approached them. Turning to Eric, she looked up at him. "And if need be, I'll go in to. If it were you in there, I certainly would go in too. I would do anything for the people I care about. And I know you would too."

Looking at her intently for a moment, he couldn't stifle his smirk. "You really are stubborn. Not as much as I am but impressively stubborn regardless. But if you do decide to go in yourself, I plan on going with you. Non negotiable."

Adeline stepped forward. "I don't want anyone else going in there but me. I know daddy would not do anything to me. I think that is a safe bet. Maybe face to face I can convince him to give this up and let the vampire go. So that we can all get some closure that we haven't really had the chance to get."

Everyone in the little group looked at each other. This was likely the safest option for all involved and their best shot at resolving this without any more injuries being done to anyone. "Then let's get the dialogue started again.."

Jason had Adeline go to the intercom again and as she pushed the button to speak, Jessica looked forlorn and upset. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. I like Andy and never would have done anything to hurt him or his family." bloody tears began poring out down her face. "I hate myself even all this time later and if Andy every tried to come after me, I don't know if I would even put up a fight to stop him."

"Jess, I know you and I have had a rocky go of it lately. What with you passing me over for that new friend of yours. And I get it, I guess. You hurt me a lot but I will always care about you, you're not a monster and you couldn't help what you did. I know you've got a good heart and would do whatever it took to help your friends." Jason put a arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a quick hug. "And I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

Jess looked touched. "Jason…..you came in and risked your life to save me from vamp camp only to have me send you to bring James to me instead. And yet here you are saying these things to me….." she blinked back more tears. "I never meant to hurt you either. Or Hoyt."

"Can we please get back to the situation at hand instead of discussing relationships?" a impatient Eric said, interrupting the two. "I think she's headed inside." nodding his head to the front door, sure enough, Adeline had walked from the intercom and with a last look at her friends, she entered the house.

**Chapter 5**

She made her way downstairs after finally finding the door leading down. Having never been inside the house, she thought she had navigated fairly well enough but now, here she was at the door leading into the basement holding area. As her father let her inside, he hugged her, a hug she did not return. "Please, daddy, stop this before its too late. I forgave him for what happened and I forgave Jessica. Why Can't you? You've made mistakes of your own."

Andy pulled away from his daughter and went over to the locked silver cell where Bill was now barely clinging to life, tendrils of smoke rising up from his body. "If not for him and his psychotic crap, trying to save his skin and the vamp friends of his, all four of you would still be here with me. every time I look at him, hear his name, all I could see in my mind were the bodies of your sisters. And knowing just who was responsible….I should have taken care of this before but I was stopped by my friends. Trying to be the better man, to forgive…." Andy started to sob as he slowly leaned against the cell and slumped to the floor.

Kneeling at his side, she looked over at the vampire. "I believe he is better, Sookie does to and she knows him better than either of us. Has she ever led you wrong? Has she ever been anything less than a friend to you and your family? Surely you don't think she would endanger any of them. Arlene, Mikey, Coby or Lisa? Hell, even that snooty Portia?" Adeline was trying not to cry herself. "You're torturing that vampire to death and he is family. You're not a killer and besides, if he dies, you may wind up out of a job or worse. And then what?"

Andy thought long and hard, still clutching the gun in his hand. Getting to his feet, he was silent as he opened the cell doors and slowly approached the vampire. Adeline stood up as well, prepared to use her fairy light if need be. As he towered over the vampire, pointing the gun at the chest of Bill, he started trembling, conflict swirling within him. "I have never been perfect and I screwed up when I was under the influence of V…" he bit his lip as he screamed in rage. Ripping the silver off of Bill, he said nothing as he walked away from him and his daughter, not stopping until he was back outside on the front lawn.

**Chapter 6**

He stopped short when he saw Jessica standing there with the others, she was the real culprit in all of this, it was her fangs that had done the damage and thusly killed his other daughters. As he walked up to her, Jessica walked towards him, gesturing for the others to stay where they were. Looking up into his face, she saw the anger, trepidation and grief that she had helped to put there. Then, he did the unexpected. He pulled her close to her. "I suppose you were as much a victim in all of this as my girls were." he choked back some more tears as he looked at her.

"I hate what I did Andy and I still will help keep your family safe from whatever else may come our way. I learned to control myself. I'm stronger and learned a lot from all of this." Jessica replied, her voice choked with sobs.

Andy frowned. He felt her genuine grief and regret and it was then that he knew this would finally be resolved. "I know you're kind of Bill's vampire daughter or whatever but….would you mind if I considered you one of mine too?" Andy couldn't believe what he was saying. It wasn't that long ago when he felt some hatred and fear towards the vampires. And he still had some fears. But he also knew to trust Adeline. "I think you and Adeline could be good friends really. As long as you don't try taking a taste of her."

"I can safely vouch for Jessica. She has worked hard at learning more control." a southern drawl said from behind and as they all looked, they saw Bill had emerged from the house, his wounds still healing but looking much better than even ten minutes ago. Jessica backed away to where Sookie and the others were gathered with Adeline. Bill walked right up to Andy and offered a hand. "This needs to be ended tonight. I know my word may not mean anything to you but-"

Andy said nothing as he offered his hand. "I can't forget what happened. But I think its time to move on. Things happened to some of us that spiraled out of control and some of us weren't able to think clearly, weren't ourselves.. I was always told that we needed to stick together and I guess, family should mean a lot more now after all the craziness that's' happened here lately."

Smiling, Bill shook Andy's hand and looked past him to Sookie. "Are you ok?" she asked him, Bill noticing the way Eric tensed but said nothing as she asked.

"I've been worse." he replied as Jessica rushed into his arms. "Good to see you okay." he hugged her tightly. "Dawn will be here soon. I think we should all get home and get some rest. Night Sookie. Adeline. Eric. Jason."

"Night" they all replied, some more cheerfully than others. The last ones on the lawn, Sookie and Eric turned to head home, Sookie waving to Jason as his patrol car pulled out of the driveway.

"Another interesting night and another night of possibilities ruined." sighed Eric.

"Well, dawn may be coming but it just so happens I have a underground cubby that has not been used in some time. It would be a shame to waste it." Sookie said with a smile. "I'm glad things worked out for them though. I think I can rest easier knowing that."

"I really wasn't planning on doing a lot of resting to be perfectly honest. I think we have some unfinished business that really needs to be tended to." and with that smirk she knew all too well, he scooped her up and headed in a flash back to her house. Dawn was coming but he intended to make the most of their remaining time together worth the wait.


End file.
